Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - McKono
by amberbellamy
Summary: Adam and Kono are getting married, but someone ain't happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

Kono is engaged to Adam, she is excited to bring the news to her friends and collegues. She knew they would be happy for her, but she also knew Chin would be a bit worried, as Adam had a dark past, he knew she loved him with all her heart, so he couldn't stop them from getting married anyway.

"i'm so nervous... what will Chin say?" Kono asked, as she tied her hair, and checked herself out in the mirror.

"i'm not sure, but either way, he'll be happy for us right? he knows i make his cousin happy, i'm not a thread anymore, i've never been one. " Adam kissed his fiancee's neck, and looked at her in the mirror. " you look beautiful, just like always. " a smile appeared on Kono's face as he said that, and she turned around to face him.  
"we're a strong couple and a great team, couldn't ask for anything more, all i want for you is to become my husband very soon. " she wrapped her arms around the tall Asian's neck. " it will happen, and i can't wait for that day either, but let's tell everyone first before we invite them. " Adam smiled, and pressed one last kiss on Kono's lips. " let's get moving. " he said, and grabbed his coat.

-

Steve didn't understand what was so important that they had to gather at the office. Although, he was a little worried about what was going to happen.

"Any idea what could be going on? " he asked nervously. "Not sure, Kono has been acting strange lately, i hope she's gonna tell us what's going on today, i know my cousin, she's hiding something. " Chin said, as he leaned against Danny's desk.

Kono and her boyfriend Adam stepped in the office, hand in hand. " well hello, so you decided to show up? " Danny asked, Kono hasn't been at the office for days, while she had to work, little did he know she was actually planning her wedding.  
"Hey guys. " she hugged her cousin, and shared a look with Steve.  
"so, what brings you here? " Danny asked, getting himself a glass of water from the vending machine.  
" so, i've been trying to tell you guys for quite some time now, but i didn't know how to bring it up. " she took Adam's hand, and looked at it.  
" you're not pregnant are you? " Chin asked, with a worried look on her face, it could be, she was absent for days.  
" hell no, no babies for me. " she said and laughed. " actually, i have a special announcement to make. " Kono took a deep breath. " Adam and i decided that after 2 lovely years together, we're getting married. " she sounded excited, but the reactions where all different.  
" are you sure? once you get married, it'll only be a nightmare. " Danny said. " trust me, i've been there. "  
"we're taking this very serious Danny, i love Kono with all my heart, and i want to spend the rest of my life with her, we just need your approval. " Steve shook his head, he couldn't believe they where actually engaged, but he tried to look happy for the two.  
"that's amazing Kono, congratulations!" he hugged his collegue, he tried to look happy, but actually, when Kono announced the engagement, he felt his heart crack inside of his chest.  
" well, i can see you make my cousin very happy, and i do trust you now... so, congratulations. " Chin said, and shook hands with Adam.  
" i won't disappoint you, i promise. " Steve looked at Adam, as they shared looks, Kono grabbed a bottle of champagne. " let's celebrate this news. " she said, and popped the cork.  
-

"Can you believe Chin actually approved on the engagement news? " Kono asked, as she sat down on the couch, next to her husband-to-be.  
" he's an amazing guy, i knew he would've accepted it in some way, and he trusts me. " Kono leaned with her back against his arm, as she sipped from her bottle of beer. " this is the best feeling ever. " she said, and closed her eyes, with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kono's news came in like a bombshell, and it made Steve feel incredibly miserable. Just before he felt like he had a chance with Kono, but now that they're engaged, there's no way they're gonna get together, like he hoped for.  
He stayed up all night, wondering why he'd never told Kono what he felt for her, but it would've changed a lot, they where collegues, and he shouldn't try to change a thing about it, cause it'll be awkward.  
But sometimes, just sometimes, he thought she showed hints of liking him back, but that was just a delusion.

" Wow boss, you seem a bit unhappy today, what's wrong? spill it. " Chin said, as he handed his boss a bottle of water. " nah, nothing much going on, just a bit stressing i think. " Steve quickly answered, he didn't want to talk about it to his crushes cousin, it would only make things worse.  
" i can see something is bothering you, come on McGarrett.. " Steve sighed, Chin could keep secrets right? he was a loyal man.  
"alright. " Steve took a deep breath and sipped from his bottle of water. " don't freak out and please, keep it a secret. " he said. " cause i know where to find you. " Chin raised both of his hand. " i solemnly swear. " he said, and laughed.  
" alright, well, when Adam and Kono where here the other night to bring us their news... " Steve sat down on his chair. " i noticed i was jealous. " Chin frowned. " what do you mean? " Steve looked up at the Asian guy. " i'm in love with Kono. " he softly said, but loud enough for Chin to hear.  
" you're in love with my cousin? " it was a surprise for Chin, he never really thought Steve would actually fall for his cousin.  
" i'm surprised. " Steve nodded. " me too, but there's nothing i can do about it now, they're getting married and will live happily ever after, and i'll just stay in my office getting drunk every night. " Chin placed a hand on his boss' shoulder. " well, it wouldn't hurt telling her, right? i've never liked Adam anyway. "  
Steve shook his head. " it's complicated, i've been in love with her ever since that time at the casino, she looked so elegant and sexy, and the looks we shared, i thought she felt the same way about me. " Steve shrugged. " i hate talking about feelings, let's just forget about this, ok? " Steve stood up. " sure, where are you going? " Chin asked. " back to work. " Steve said, and left the office.  
Chin thought about what just happend, Kono and Steve, Steve and Kono, they would be a lovely couple, Danny agreed on that too, he wasn't happy either with the news last night.  
Chin knew he had to tell someone, but a secret is a secret.

_"hey couz, i need to see you later today, meet me at the park. " _

Kono seemed serious in the text she'd sent to her cousin, so he decided to leave work early.

-

"What's up gorgeous bride to-be? " Chin asked as he walked over to his cousin. Kono laughed. " hey couz, i wanted to ask you something. " Chin nodded. " sure, spill it. "  
Kono walked around nervously. " Adam couldn't come today, he had an appointment, but you've been the most special guy in my life so far, and i wanted to ask you if you wanted to walk me down the isle? " she seemed a bit insecure, but why? Chin waited for this moment. " ofcourse i would love to walk you down the isle, i would be pleased. " Chin said, and pulled his younger cousin in a hug.  
" that's amazing, i knew i could count on you. " she stopped hugging him when she noticed something different. " so, what's up? " she asked. " something's on your mind, i sense it. " Kono sat down on a bench behind them, and Chin followed.  
" well, i'm not supposed to say this, but i can't hold it in anymore. " he said. Kono looked worried. " are you still not ok with Adam and me ? maybe this is all too soon. " Chin shook his head quickly.  
" it's not that, it's just... " Chin looked up at the girl. " it's Steve. " Kono frowned. " what about him ? is he ok? " Chin shook his head. " no, he's been stressing out lately, cause he couldn't find the right words to tell you. " Chin took a deep breath. " he loves you Kono... " Kono looked a bit confused. " yeah, and i love him too, is it that hard? " " no, he really loves you, as in he is IN love with you. " Kono shocked. " what?! " she stood up. " he told me today, he looked pretty miserable.. " Kono shook her head. " no, this can't be. " Chin stood up. " are you in love with him too ? " Kono couldn't believe what she'd just heared. " no, ofcourse not, he's my boss, that would be weird, excuse me, i have to go, have a good night. " Kono said, and quickly ran off. She's never been this nervous before..


	3. Chapter 3

Kono didn't believe it, she COULDN'T believe it. Her boss was crushing on her? was this some kind of joke ? she didn't want to think about it, she loved Adam, not Steve, she used to crush on him, but when he started dating Catherine, it hurted her so bad, that she decided to give up on hoping for a future relationship with him.  
He was just everything a woman loved in a guy, he was perfect.

"what's wrong babe? " Adam asked, she woke up from her own thoughts.

" it's nothing, i'm just tired. " she quickly said, she didn't want to tell Adam about it cause he would go mental. " planning a wedding takes a lot of energy. " she fake yawned, and stood up. " i'm heading to bed, going to work tomorrow again for the first time before i get fired or something. " she pecked a kiss on Adam's lips, and smiled. She went upstairs, and crawled in her bed. Her mind went blank, actually a lot of questions where going through her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Steve for some reason, but she couldn't declare the reason. -

Kono appeared at work earlier then the others. she looked around, it felt like a lot has changed ever since she was gone, and it has been just two weeks.  
"hey couz! " a happy Chin said, he never thought Kono would return any time soon. Kono look up and smiled at her elder cousin, for a second she thought Chin was pulling a prank on her, but that seemed impossible as Chin was a fair and honest guy.

" hola, i'm officialy back. " she said, as she hugged him. " where are the others? "

"Steve just arrived, and Danny called to say he's a few minutes later. " Chin said, and took the pile of paper that was on his desk. " i see we have a new open case, they better get here soon. "

Steve entered the room. "goodmorning folks. " he said, noticing Kono, the love of his life, the woman of his dreams. When she stood there like that, all fierce, he didn't even know why he ever picked Catherine.

" morning boss. " Chin said, and noticed his cousin turning around, trying not to face him. " look at this. " he said, and handed Steve the papers. " this might be interesting, i'm gonna go see Max, see if he already did authopsy on the body. " Chin left the room.

Steve mumbled something when he read the papers. " hey Kono, are you back for good now or are you here for different reasons? " he asked, not even looking up to her.

"i'm back. " she quickly said. " let me run this file. " she said, and then took one of the papers in Steve's hand. " it might take a while. " she said, and then, when she was about to leave, Steve stopped her.

" Kono, is everything alright? " Steve asked, holding her right arm. Kono looked at it, he slowly rubbed his thumb over her skin.

" stop worrying about me, and focus on the Mason case. " she said. " if we don't find this guy within 48 hours, bad things happen. " she said, but as she was about to walk away, Steve stopped her again.

" i need to make sure you're ok, tell me. " he said, and crossed his arms. " you haven't been here for weeks, and now you're acting all off. "

Kono took a deep breath. " i know you're in love with me McGarrett. " she said, with a painful look on her face. she felt Steve's grip loosen as she said that, and looked up in his eyes. He looked shocked cause, how could she know?

" what? that's redicilous. " he quickly said. " i'm not in love with you, i'm with Catherine and you're with Adam, you're getting married for fucks sake. " he said, he didn't want to ruin things for them, but he knew Chin had been talking.

"really? " she said, making her look like a fool. " then, i guess i apologise. " she felt really stupid now. " forgive me. " she said, and left the room.

" man i'm a bad liar. " Steve mumbled, and turned around, to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

The big day was getting closer, and you could notice Kono was stressed out.

"baby, it's ok, i'm gonna take care of the catering, just sit down and relax, all you have to focus on is your wedding gown and on how gorgeous you will look walking down the isle. " Adam said, trying to comfort his wife to-be.  
Tomorrow was the big day, Kono had been looking out for this one day for 6 months now, but it was getting so close that she got cold feet about it.

"Right, i need to go to the shop to pick up my dress. " she said, and stood up. " i just hope it's perfect. " she grabbed her bag and pressed a quick kiss on Adam's cheeck. " i'll be back at 4 ok? " she said, and took her car keys.

She wanted everything to be perfect, after all, you're only getting married once, right? well, most people did, but Kono wanted this to be her first and only marriage, so she was doing her best to make it the best wedding ever.  
She picked up her dress, it was long and elegant, and it totally flattered her body. It was a form-fitting dress with sparkles on the back and front, and an open back.  
This was the only dress that made her feel like a beach princess, and she fell totally in love with it the first time she had eyes on it.  
"thank you. " Kono said, and left the boutique.

Steve was across the street, with Danny eating ice cream. "Hey look, there's Kono. " Danny said, with a mouth full of chocolate ice cream.  
" that looks like her wedding dress, i've never pictured Kono getting married. " he said, licking his cone.  
"But i bet she's gonna look stunning tomorrow. "

Steve watched Kono walking over to her car, he didn't want to picture her in that wedding dress, cause she wasn't going to get married to him.  
He felt low for the past few weeks, and his mate Danny felt it, but decided to not start about it, cause he knew Steve never spoke about his feelings, or what was on his mind.  
" i'm excited for her, she's obviously gonna look great, but it's gonna be weird seeing her in a dress. " Steve mumbled. " she barely wears dresses, only when she's undercover, and when was the last time again ? "  
Steve was obviously irritated that Kono has been abscent for so long, if it wasn't for Steve, she would've been fired already.

"Let's go, i need to pick up Grace from school. " Danny said, as he threw the remains of his icecream in the bin.  
-

"You look absolutely beautiful " Mary said, Kono invited Steve's sister, cause she was getting very close to her lately. Catherine helped Kono up-doing her hair.  
"the most gorgeous bride i've ever seen so far. " Catherine said with a smile, and looked in the mirror to face Kono.

" I'm so nervous, what if he's gonna say no? or what if someone is trying to crash the wedding? " ofcourse Kono thought about the worst things that could happen, which was totally not her.

" don't worry about it, you two love each other, you're getting married and nothing could ruin this day, not even rain. " Catherine said, as she put hairspray in Kono's hair. " here, all done. "

Kono stood up. " it's so weird, seeing myself in a wedding dress, i never thought i would get married and here i am now. " Mary and Catherine looked at each other. " Chin is waiting for you, let's go. " Mary said, and hooked her arm in Kono's.


End file.
